Interactive voice response applications (IVRs) have conventionally been used for outputting audio, such as speech, to a user and to a lesser extent to send messages, such as email or SMS messages. Thus, the IVRs allow a digital device to send communications to a user through the use of voice or messages. So the IVRs have been limited in that they cannot issue commands to the device, to, for example, show a web page or send information from the device to the IVR.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.